


Polis

by BeccakomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccakomTrikru/pseuds/BeccakomTrikru
Summary: After Clarke died she finds herself in a place she never thought she would see again.





	Polis

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for so long.  
> It came up after i watched titanic.  
> This is like the end scene when Rose died and she is back on the titanic with everyone there that died and is walking up to Jack.  
> Please listen to the titanic Themen while reading 
> 
> Xoxo

She cant remember how she died.  
There Was just the knowledge that she did .  
She was standing in Front if the Polis tower. Lexas tower. Still there, standing. Still beautiful like the rest of the City. People where busy on the market, trading and laughing. She could hear the children play.

It brought tears to her eyes. This is how the world should have been. This City was never supposed fall but it was a matter of time after lexa died.  
She had hope, for a brief second, that day when she was in the Throneroom, ready to ascend as the New commander, to keep lexas legacy and everything she worked for. Everything she gave up. It Was for nothing in the end.

But now she was here and everything was how it was supposed to be. Thats how she knew she was dead. Propably living in the Flame or just in heaven.  
She looked different, hair still long and weavy, with a few braids. And she was wearing a mix from Ark and grounder clothes.  
If she is really dead, she thinks, all of the people around here are too.  
The ones lost in war, in Mount weather, the Ton DVD bombing. The ones that never had a Chance to begin with.

She hoped to see familar faces too when she enters the tower that held so much memories. Memories full of anger and self hate, but also one of the best ones she has. Calm, soft moments. One full of love. And the worste one. She found her heart here, found herself again after mount weather. She also lost all of that again here.

She made her way through the ground level and feels nervous all of the sudden.  
The guards are watching her and she things she sees a few familar faces among them.  
They just watch her but otherwise dont seem to mind her so she keeps walking with shaking hands.

When she reaches the elevator one guard opens the door and she enters.  
She turns around to look at him, wanting to say where she wants to go but he is already closing the door.  
The elevator comes to live and she knows there are worriors under the tower who work it.  
Lexa told her about it once, after she got over her rage and actually let Lexa talk to her.

It was a rather quiet day and the first time lexa took her outside the tower, to show her the City. She explaind her how the City works and she was so carefree, so proud. She will never forget Lexas expression when she talked about her city and her people that day. She had so much love to give and Clarkes heart ached thinking about how she could not ever fully express all her love, never had anyone she could show it to besides Costia. Wasn't even allowed to love, as a commander.  
It was a lonely live she things.

She regrets all the days she wasted being angry with Lexa, or ignoring her complety for a week. She could have had more memories,more time. Could have shown lexa love and let her love in return. She could have made her live a little bit less lonely. 

She elevator ride was shaky and unsteady but she was used to it.  
But she wasn't used to her shaky hands and the flutter of nervousnes in her stomach because she doesn't know where she is going and what she will find once she is there.  
The elevator is slow, it can easily take up to 15 Minutes to reach the top floor and she has the feeling, that that is where they are taking her. 

She never thought she would see all of this again. Polis in all its glory and with all its wonders.  
She just hoped whatever she finds up there is more than just a beautiful view.


End file.
